


Remember Those?

by heybooisaid



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Epistolary, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 08:27:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3374621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heybooisaid/pseuds/heybooisaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just trying something out, don't mind me.</p><p>I really like epistolary stories and wanted to see if I could write one. This is too short to really tell, but it was fun.</p><p>I've never posted anything before, and If you want to offer thoughts/opinions, that would be great!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remember Those?

9:02 pm  
 **Merls**  
Saw a bloke today wearing white pants and it made me think of you. D’you remember those?

9:04 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
Will never forget them.

9:04 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
Especially the way they looked when lit on fire 

9:04 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
God those were awful

9:05 pm  
 **Merls**  
Never been happier to have been made to spill my wine all over myself. 

9:10 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
You’re welcome.

9:11 pm  
 **Merls**  
Though I do wish you hadn’t lit them on fire in my apartment.  
  
9:11 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
Please don’t blame me for Gwaine and his actions. 

9:11 pm  
 **Terribly Blond**  
Blame him. He can take it, he’s a grown man.

9:13 pm  
 **Merls**  
...is he?


End file.
